


Normal Name

by klutzy_girl



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Because they both have unusual names, Tish and Priestly want a normal moniker for their unborn daughter. It doesn't quite work out as planned.
Relationships: Boaz Priestly/Tish (Ten Inch Hero)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Normal Name

Tish laughed when the empty glass stayed perched on the swell of her stomach, knowing she was going to miss this once the baby arrived in three weeks. Priestly rolled his eyes but his heart warmed at the sight of his pregnant wife. Neither one of them could wait for their first child, a little girl, to finally get here - the past seven months since the pregnancy test came back positive had dragged (and gone by extremely fast at the same time, which would always be weird). “This never gets old,” she told her husband, sending him a quick glare when she looked up.

“You look beautiful, “ he murmured, walking over to the booth to remove the glass and place a hand on her stomach. The baby aimed a foot in his direction, and he snorted despite Tish’s wince.

“Even going to miss that,” she murmured, running a hand down her stomach in an effort to calm her unborn daughter. It didn’t work, something she wasn’t really surprised by. 

Priestly gave her a quick kiss and then went back behind the counter to resume cooking their latest take-out order. “You guys decided on a name yet? Tired of calling this kid Baby Priestly,” Piper whined.

“We’ll tell you once we agree on one,” Tish responded with a groan, trying to get comfortable - a now impossible feat, especially in these booths. She was trying to stay off her feet as much as possible now that she was nearing the end of her pregnancy (okay, her family - especially her husband - were a bit overprotective, especially now. They were terrified she’d go into labor at any moment).

“Because our names are Boaz and Platisha, the consensus is that the baby gets a normal baby,” chimed in Priestly.

“Pretty much our only criteria at the moment.” Tish gestured towards Piper, who made her way over to help her stand.

“Come up with anything good?” Piper pressed.

“Nope!” Tish smiled at her and then waddled to the bathroom (endlessly peeing was yet another symptom she wouldn’t miss once the baby was here). When she came back, the group was debating baby names yet again. “You guys do realize only Priestly and I get to name the baby, right?”

“Totally not fair,” Piper shot back, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

“Sorry about your luck!” Priestly told them as he set food down on the counter for their waiting customer. 

Tish laughed at the looks of outrage on their faces, only shrugging when they turned to look at her. “He said it.”

They all debated names for three more weeks, right up until Tish went into labor six days past her due date. Sixteen hours of labor later, she delivered a healthy six pound, four ounce little girl. And unfortunately, the name debate continued - it took them seven hours to finally agree on something. “It’s perfect,” Priestly declared.

“She’s perfect,” Tish corrected, running a finger down the baby’s face. She was in awe of her daughter.

“That she is,” he agreed. Priestly quickly kissed her and with Tish’s permission, picked up their daughter. “After seven and a half hours, you finally have a name. Welcome to the world, Persephone Aurora Priestly.”

“Not quite what we were looking for but she is definitely a Persephone.” At least it wasn’t quite as unusual as Boaz and Platisha (their friends would definitely never let them live this down, though) but that didn’t ease their concerns. They adored the name and were too attached to change it anyway at this point so they were going to embrace their unusual monikers.

“I love both my girls with every fiber of my being and would die to protect her.” He’d do so without hesitation for either of them.

Tish nodded. “Same here.” God, she and the man she loved had actually created a life together, and that little soul was finally out in the real world. She’d miss feeling Persephone move inside her but there was so much more they could do now (and she wouldn’t miss anything else - the swelling, the repeated bathroom trips, and so much more she couldn’t think clearly about right now. It had been a long day, to say the least).

Persephone was deeply loved by her parents and her unofficial aunts and uncles. All in all, she was a pretty lucky girl and would grow up knowing so. Tish and Priestly would go to the ends of the earth for their daughter (and any additional children they’d have - which they did when they added to their family two and a half years later). She could go to anyone in the sandwich shop because she knew they’d protect her or lend an ear to listen to any problems she might have. They’d protect her as best as they could.


End file.
